lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Smurf
VICTOR SMURF ' ' '' once a pona time there was a kid named Victor smurf! He loved eating donuts, cream filling sponge cakes and any type of junk food! But one day his grand parents decided that he need to get exercize because hes been getting overweight latley so they finnaly got to take him out of the house. This is were the story really beggins. Along the way to cici's pizza victor was playing his psp vita on his 3d hd plasma tv in the back of the van. Victor was a unusall Big overweight kid! Victor smurf was almost there. He said Grandmom, get out the whellchair ramp and get me a glazed donut. hen while she was getting out the ramp she said no victor there be a buffet you dont need to spoil your appetite. Then victor cried because of he couynt have a donut. As soon as they got in the cici pizza victor let his grandparents pay. He went towards the pizza ate 14 full large pizza's. But it doesnt end there he was 25% full. He went to the desert elie and ate 40 donuts within 5 seconds. Then he had a surger rush and became mentally insane. The workers refused to make any more pizza and victor got so raged that he compelty went sycopath. Then he attacked his grandmother and ripped her face off and ate it and pulled out her heart and he ate that as well, then he started to consume the blood. Blood was dripping off his ulgy face. The n the manager started to call 911. Then aafter than befor he could even talk to the guy victor put the guys face in a oven shut the oven door and his head got hotter and hotter and then it started to boil. Then victor sliced his face and his face was just served as pizza. Then victor seened a girl in fright then he jumped on top of her then started to bury her in his fat. Making the girl drown. Then victor keeped on killingone after a nother. Then the police finnaly came. Then they tried to shoot victor but one thing they did not k ow is that victor had so much fat it was ike a blulet proof vest. Then victor ate all of the cops. Then everyone was dead. Victorhad a heart attack and died. LEGEND: It says if you ever go into a CiCi's pizza and if the buffet ever runs out they say victors ghost will come out from the dead to seek revenge on the people and the crew who didnt serve him anymore pizza! There has been reported deaths at CiCi's pizza's all around the world. Who knows the one who might be writing this might be HIm! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Shok ending Category:Random Capitalization Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki